


Her Love

by fandramatics



Series: The Myth of Persades [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Persephone comes to a realization.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Myth of Persades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Her Love

Before he held their first child in his arms. After she saw him wearing a flower crown out of the blue. After he laid bare-chested facing the ceiling after they had slept together. After her mother spoke ill of him in her presence and made her blood boil. After she saw him being consulted by his judges and making one of his many fair decisions.

It made her heart flutter with realization. It had been embedded in her rage when wrong was done to him, as it had been drowned in her confusion when something about him made her fascinated. It made her want to hold his hand just because.

She opened her lips to say it but it didn’t come out. She might have whispered once or twice; if he heard, he never mentioned it.

He slept, his breathing quiet. She knew he was dreaming, couldn’t take her eyes off him.

He had had her because they did this well, they understood each other while naked and lost in each other’s arms. Her body confessing things she had yet to say, his own reminding her of his promises. Promises he always kept.

They built this with time inside her chest, now it bloomed as the flowers did when she returned to her mother.

It didn’t show when she dealt with an overconfident nymph, no. It came close to slipping out of her tongue when she thought of him, not of her pride; when she watched him.

“I love you.” she surprised herself when she finally said it to his sleeping form, caught herself with her head on the curve of his shoulder, and a hand on his chest.

Persephone kissed his flesh, muttered against his skin promises she would keep, love she would give.

Hades turned to her, eyes still closed, kissed the top of her head. “And I love you.”

Their eyes met and he smiled. She knew it then, knew that she had made the right choice accepting his proposal, knew this was meant to last. He would love her forever and she would love him too, he would father her children and would love them.

_ I want to spend eternity with you. _ She wasn’t sure if she thought it or if she spoke it, but the way he smiled made her believe the latter.

The goddess of Spring took her husband’s hand and kissed it, “I want to be your wife always. I want to meet you in a thousand lives, I want to choose you a thousand times. I want you to choose me. I want to cover you in my flowers, to keep you with me. The way I love you is… Different. I like it.”

Hades touched her cheek, “This, in your chest, what you’re feeling now, I feel it every day when I look at you. It hurts because I can’t be one with you, you make me want to merge our chests together. This is what we are, what we feel like, like one. Doesn’t feel right to be without you as if it’s written somewhere--”

“Hades and Persephone,” she said, kissing his palm, “It’s how it is, isn’t it? It’s us, it has always been. I’ve felt this before, even right after you brought me here, I wasn’t afraid, I felt as if I knew you.”

“Then you know how I feel since the moment I saw you.”

“I love you.” her words were stronger now.

“I love you too. I’ll always do.”

Persephone buried her face in his chest. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her.

“I love you, Hades,” she muttered.

“I love you too, my girl. I love you too.”


End file.
